


DioKin is sin

by orphan_account



Series: diokin [2]
Category: Jjba - Fandom, Star Wars - All Media Types, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Even ObiWan Disapproves, M/M, Master/Slave, i failed us all, im so sorry for all this sin, its not gay if the balls dont touch, please dont tell anyone about the sin i am bringing into this world, sex with suits
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-05-24 23:34:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6171175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>me sinning because i cant fucking control myself and my imagination. dedicated to liebling-sama on tumblr - theyre the ones who inspired me with their beautiful art,,,  liebling--sama@tumblr.com  i promise not all of it is sex i swear there is some fluff in there somewhere, its just under all the diokin porn</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is just straight up porn

Anakin shivered, he felt the massive bulge of Dio against his face very, very well. Soft but firm, the erotic musk filled Anakin's nostrils as he breathed in the scent of Dio's balls. Slowly as to not choke himself, Anakin bought Dio's whole length into his mouth until his nose brushed Dio's hairs. Dio's scent was so strong now, he reeked of dominance, power, and sex. It was a strong manly musk that made Anakin go insane with desire. His eyes were rolling back and his body was shaking.

__

Dio gently pushed Anakin onto to bed by Anakin's shoulders. Dio straddled Anakin now; he was wearing nothing but scanty black lingerie. Anakin toyed with the hemline of Dio's black underwear. "Hhh... Talk dirty to me, Anakin," Dio whisper-moaned. Anakin felt himself growing hard at the sexy bara man. "I murder children," Anakin quickly and breathlessly replied. Soon enough, true lightsabers emerged.

__

"Oh Dio," Anakin moaned. He really couldn't control himself around the sexy blonde bara man. It was a different kind of desire, much different from anything he'd ever experienced with Padme. The vibrator was nestled deep within Anakin's ass; his imagination ran wild with thoughts of Dio rummaging him inside out. He wanted to mark his territory; Dio was his and he belonged to Dio only. Nobody could control Anakin now; not even Obiwan's force ghost kinkshaming Anakin in the corner of the room. 

__

Dio mentally screeched as he felt something protrude him. It was big and it hurt, and he definitely did not expect it during idle conversation. Tears pricked the edges of Dio's eyes; he knew Anakin liked to dominate with the force but this HURT. He quickly ran to the nearest isolated room; red blossomed across his pale complexion as pain turned into joy.


	2. dio and anakin meeting for first time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tHIS ONE IS SFW

"Ach-Achoo!" Dio sneezed quite vigorously. He was returning from another tiring day of work; but today was definitely NOT in his favor. First he tripped on Jonathan's stupid dog after breakfast, dropping his precious notes in the process. Next his car suddenly broke down, and all forms of public transportation magically stopped. Horrible, right? This isn't even the worst part yet; rain started pouring down - leaving the poor man without an umbrella. The Joestar mansion was 30 minutes away.

~~

Anakin was walking home after closing his mother's flower shop (Skywalker Florists) for the day. Shmi was home sick with a cold, and so Anakin had volunteered to drop out of Jedi University for a week (much to his professor Obi-Wan's disapproval). Anakin didn't mind walking home in the rain; he loved seeing the beautiful city landscape draped in sparkling water, the flowers glittering, and a beautiful blonde man running across the street...? The unknown man was dressed in an expensive suit, and holding pricey leather briefcase - an outfit contrasting Anakin's black Jedi University jacket and ripped jeans and distressed black Vans very well. Ani didn't mind at all; all he could focus on was the beautiful man. Slowly, Anakin approached him, handing out his umbrella.

~~

Oh God, Dio was screeching. He needed to get home immediately, and here was - drenched in rain with the mansion 30 minutes away. In the midst of his drama overload, Dio felt a tap on his shoulder. Annoyed and frantic, Dio quickly turned around ready to lash out. He stopped, surprised. It seemed to be a boy about a few years younger than him. The boy had pretty periwinkle eyes and long, flowing chestnut hair; a scar ran down his left eyebrow. His jacket showed he was a student of Jedi University.

~~

When the man turned around, Anakin was deeply caught in those rich rubies for eyes. "Uh.. Is that for me?" There was a pregnant pause before Anakin stammered out a "Yes!" He extended his arm out further and let himself burn holes in the ground with his eyes as he blushed profusely. He felt the man's long fingers entwine around his before taking the umbrella. A soft "Thank you" was heard and Anakin replied with a small "no problem". Before Anakin knew it, the man was gone - except for his handkerchief. "Sir!" He called out for the man's quickly disappearing figure; he must have dropped it while taking the umbrella. "You - You left your handkerchief..!" His figure was now long gone. Staring at the handkerchief with a confusing sense of loss and love, Anakin let the rain drown out the sound of the moving crowd and his mother's fusses when he returned home drenched in rain. It was inscribed "Dio Brando". He walked home.


	3. dio being a drama queen with flowers

It had been 3 full days since Anakin had last seen the mysterious man. Shmi was getting better, but too sick to care for the shop. The day was a beautiful one - the sun was shining, and the birds were chirping. The days were uneventful; the only thing that had really happened was idle chit-chat with fellow customers. Anakin was dressed in a blue V-Neck shirt, black jeans, vans, and the usual Skywalker Florists apron. His hair was tied up into a small bun.

"Ani! How has Shmi been doing?"

"Mother is home with a cold, but she has been getting better."

"Hello Ani - my, you've grown so much! A handsome young man like you must have so many pretty ladies by your side."

"No, no, I'm quite happy being single. Jedi University keeps me on the ball, and with Mother falling ill like this, who would care for the shop if I was away on a date?"

"Speaking of Jedi University, how has it been?"

"Oh you know......"

...The day seemed to drift by in a haze. Finishing watering the flowers on the windowsill outside, Anakin stepped inside to wash his hands and brew some tea. Letting his hair drift by in the wind, it he didn't realize a customer was looking at the flowers.

"Oh - Hello! Welcome to Skywalker Florist-" His sentence stopped short. It was the man from 3 days ago - the beautiful blonde man with the ruby red eyes. The man who was basically _melting_ in sexiness as the rain framed his face so well. He was dressed casually today - his hair was bright against the sun and his eyes were shining a deep, vibrant ruby amber. He held an umbrella that said "Skywalker Florists" in purple ink. As the man extended out his arm, Anakin took the umbrella from him. He turned around and looked at the flowers by the windowsill.

"Those are carnations, we always get a huge maul of them around this time..."

"I know. These were my mother's favourite flowers..."

Anakin quickly gathered a bouquet and tied a ribbon around them.

"Thank you so much for returning the umbrella, please take these flowers - they're on the shop today."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok i chose carnations because carnations mean a mother's love and regret and refusal so it kinda fit?? also the scientific name for carnations is dianthus, which comes from two words -"dios" and "anthus" .


	4. uhhhh

hello  
uhm  
the next two chapters have become a new diokin fanfiction  
which you can find  
here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/6660748/chapters/15234316  
ye


End file.
